CARTeR
by sonicfan7895
Summary: If you find the CD... destroy it! Otherwise... she'll haunt you... and make you her plaything... and torture you, with whips, and sex, anything else you can imagine. Basically, I've become her bitch. It was too late for me... it was inevitable to happen... with a demonic version of my second-block teacher, who calls herself, "CARTeR".


CARTeR

Idea by autistickyuubi, written by sonicfan7895

Based off of " ", original creepypasta created by MY5TCrimson of YouTube

DISCLAIMER: The story is rated T for graphic and disturbing images.

**VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.**

Hello, my name is Jeffrey; I am 18 years old, autistic, and love school. However, I don't feel like going after what I had experienced. One day, while waiting for the tutoring bus, I got a CD-ROM from one of my friends, whom I'll call "Sam". The CD only read in black, permanent marker, "CARTeR". Attached to the CD, was a letter from Sam. It had appeared to be written rather nicely, but somewhat rushed. The letter said,

"Jeffrey, you need to destroy the disc right when you get home; do _not_, under _**any**_ circumstances, put this disc into your computer! It's just what she wants. Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy her; it's too late for me... do it quickly, or else she will find you too. Please...

-Sam"

Truth be told, I ignored her pleas. I turned my computer on, and proceeded to put the disc in; the disc tray ejected, and I inserted the CD in my computer. Almost instantaneously, Windows Media Player opened up, and a song started playing. It was going in reverse; from what I could tell, it sounded like "Liberate", by Disturbed; I love the band, so it seemed pretty odd how it was one of my favorite songs in reverse. But then, things started to get even weirder; as the song continued to play, my desktop started to become more hellish, and the sound of a woman laughing sadistically began to play underneath, but gradually getting louder and louder, almost bursting my speakers. When the woman laughing ended, it showed a picture very briefly, accompanied by the infamously evil laugh of Kefka from Final Fantasy; it was my second block teacher in a background from hell. She had crimson red pupils, and appeared to be crying blood. The image stayed for a good minute, until my screen had returned to normal. I tried to pretend that what had happened had not occurred for the rest of the day. When I went to bed, I had the most disturbing nightmares yet; I was in the same background that was depicted in the picture. I looked around, down, and every which way I could look, until I felt a tap on my shoulder, and looked to see the woman from the picture smiling at me.

"_You're out of luck_," she said using telepathy. Who was this person, and why would she take the form of one of the people I hold dearest? I could clearly tell this was someone entirely different from the person they were taking the form of. I knew that one thing was for certain... this was only the beginning; worse was to come in the future. I was in her world now... to forever be her personal entertainment. There was no escaping. It was over.

THE ENTITY

Ahh yes... That intelligent young man will definitely be fun to mess around with. He is very fond with "Mrs. Carter", am I right? Well, since I am a demon form of Mrs. Carter, he will be far too easy to have fun with. Being that he is very fond of a band called "Disturbed", I'll present myself as a music CD containing a music video. I'll use "Liberate" and play it in reverse. When he got the CD, he appeared to be very happy... But yet he did not know that the CD came with a warning; a letter from one of his friends, named "Sam". She looks like a whore; oh wait! She is one! She's _MY_ whore, who does whatever I want her to, when I want it, and she gets tiresome easily. That's why I'm here for Jeffrey.

He ignored the warnings of his friend "Sam", who I had dragged through hell to get into the CD. When he played the CD back at his home, I decided to get into his computer and make a few changes. As the video played, I made the background hellish and began to laugh sadistically as the video progressed until finally, I showed my face to him. Boy, was he scarred by my appearance. I let him take a real good look for about a minute until I "disappeared", leaving his computer as if though I never did anything to it. I knew he was going to act as if nothing happened, so I left him alone until he went to bed. Right when he drifted to sleep, he awoke in my world, and after letting him look around, I introduced myself to him and used telepathy to tell him "YOU'RE OUT OF LUCK!" He will forever be mine, and he will be unable to escape. I have erased everything having to do with him from existence. I am queen, and he is my peasant.


End file.
